


Admirer

by supermariogirl



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: F/M, Love Letters, Secret Admirer, This was originally gonna be a oneshot but I decided to split it into two chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: Mimi recieves a poem from an admirer.





	Admirer

It was an average morning for the residents of Castle Bleck. Morning meant a lot of things, and one of them was getting mail.

Count Bleck and Nastasia usually got up early, so they had recieved their mail already, as did O'Chunks. Mimi and Mr. L, however, didn't wake up until around ten, so they were usually the last.

"Hey, why do we even have mailboxes anyway?" Mimi asked. "No one ever sends us mail besides junk and advertisements anyway, and why would we send mail to each other?"

"I dunno." Mr. L shrugged.

Reaching into her mailbox, she pulled out the usual: magazines, junk, a letter adressed to her, more magazines...

Wait, a letter?

She looked at the envelope. It was definitely addressed to her. But who would have sent it to her? She opened the letter and read it. It was a romantic poem, written for her.

"What is this?" Mimi wondered out loud.

"Looks like someone has an admirer~" Mr. L teased. Mimi's face turned red.

"Sh-shut up!" she responded. Just then, Dimentio appeared in the room.

"What do you have there, Mimi?" he asked.

Mimi quickly closed the letter before he could see it. "None of your business!" she huffed as she walked away, trying to hide her blushing.

"I wonder what's up with her?" he said.

"She got a poem from an admirer." Mr. L told him.

"Oh really?" Dimentio responded, pretending to be surprised. "I wonder who could have sent it?"

"Who knows? Castle Bleck is rather hidden, so it has to be from one of us." the Green Thunder explained. "I know I didn't send it to her. Maybe O'Chunks or Nastasia."

Dimentio rolled his eyes behind his mask. He really had no clue, did he? "Well, I have... things... to do, so I'd best be going. Ciao!" He disappeared.

Mr. L just shrugged and went back to checking his mail.


End file.
